


First Time (No, Not THAT First Time)

by delicatecherries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: < I mean... kind of! Tipsy is more like it, Alcohol, Drunk Eddie Kaspbrak, Drunk Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie and Richie live together in the Derry Townhouse :), Eddie has never drunk alcohol before. Chaos ensues, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatecherries/pseuds/delicatecherries
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has never had alcohol before, despite being a grown-ass man. Richie finds out, mild mayhem ensues.





	First Time (No, Not THAT First Time)

Eddie Kaspbrak was in his 40s and had never consumed alcohol in his life.

Growing up with an overbearing mother, there was never anything related to alcohol in his childhood home. When he married Myra, there was still no alcohol in the house. Both his mother and his ex-wife had both completely sworn off alcohol for completely different reasons. His mother didn't want alcohol in the house due to Eddie being "fragile", and Myra was simply abstinent, but Eddie didn't care about the reason, just ticked off another box on the "How similar are my mother and my wife?" checklist. The Losers, however, were a completely different story.

Being friends with them growing up meant Eddie was part of almost all of their activities, including the consumption of alcohol. Richie would constantly sneak beer down to the Barrens and they would all have a grand old time drinking it. All of them except Eddie, Mike, and Ben. Ben didn't want to screw his liver up, and Mike didn't want to go home smelling like alcohol. Since Richie wasn't particularly close with either of them, he never second-guessed their decisions. But Richie second-guessed Eddie every single time.

"Are you sure you don't want any of this shit, Eds?" Richie would always ask. "It's fucking garbage but you don't even notice once you've had, like, two cans."

Eddie always declined. "My mom says alcohol would literally kill me, so no thanks, and stop fucking calling me Eds."

Richie would just shrug and keep drinking. After they were all done, they would always try to get the sober gang to be accomplices in whatever bullshit drunken scheme they had up their sleeve. Sometimes it was vandalizing houses, most of the time it was breaking them. Eddie, not wanting to get in trouble, always went home before his friends could whisk him away to crime city, and so did Ben and Mike. The cycle repeated almost every week.

When Eddie eventually moved away, all of these memories were locked away in the back of his mind until Mike called them all up again. They all came back to Derry, defeated that stupid fucking clown, and moved on again.

Except for Richie and Eddie.

They both stayed in the Derry Townhouse for a while, not wanting to lose each other again. How Eddie could have just forgotten his best friend was a mystery to him but he wasn't going to lose him yet again. A lot of the time they would room with each other, with one of them sleeping on the floor. They even sometimes played grade school games like truth or dare with each other. It was always Eddie's idea, never Richie's. Richie always seemed apprehensive about that particular game but always went along with it anyways.

They just happened to be playing truth or dare on this particular night in Eddie's room, sitting on the carpeted floor, laughing their asses off.

"Okay, um... dare."

"I dare you to call your manager and say that he's a bitch."

"I can't fucking do that!" Richie started laughing, which made Eddie laugh in turn. "I haven't talked to the fucker in weeks, he's gonna have an aneurysm!"

"Okay, fine, you pussy! It's my turn, then. Truth."

"When was the last time you've had any alcohol, Eds? 'Cause I'm craving that shit right now."

Eddie's smile immediately faltered. He soon became lost in thought, pondering what he should say. If he said he's never had alcohol before Richie would probably call him a pansy. He could lie, but his best friend always knew when he did. Apparently, Eddie had "tells" that he was completely unaware of.

While Eddie was thinking of these things, Richie was growing impatient. He snapped his fingers in Eddie's face.

"Hey, earth to Eddie, are ya going to answer my fuckin' question?" Richie laughed as a blush appeared on Eddie's face. Eddie mentally slapped himself in the face. He figured he could just tell Richie, treat the truth like a bandaid.

"I've never had alcohol before, Rich."

Expecting his friend to laugh, Eddie shut his eyes, but the room turned silent. It was an uncomfortable silence. Really uncomfortable. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock as the seconds passed by.

Suddenly, Richie broke the silence. "Well, do you want to try it?"

As soon as Eddie heard the question, he nodded. Usually, he was careful about trying new things, the deeprooted fear of them that his mother instilled from a young age still affecting him. But as he hung out with Richie more it started to fade. It was always Richie, even from a young age, when his mother was still alive and kicking that helped him get out of his shell. Another reason he was so quick to agree was that he was eager to impress Richie even though they were grown.

Richie smiled and got up, holding out his hand for Eddie. Eddie reluctantly took it, not sure what his friend was planning. Richie led Eddie out the door and subsequently out of the Townhouse. He pulled his friend into the heart of Derry, the part with all the shops and dining places. Richie finally stopped in front of a liquor store. It seemed to be newly built or leased because Eddie had never seen it before. Then again, Eddie didn't remember a lot of the buildings in Derry because he mostly hung out in the Barrens.

"Stay out here." Richie practically commanded, not even bothering to ask. He didn't mean anything rude by it, this was just how he talked most of the time. Eddie stood outside the building as Richie walked inside.

It was pretty boring waiting for Richie to come back out. Eddie started counting the number of pebbles he saw embedded in the concrete sidewalk. By the time he counted got to the hundreds, he heard footsteps coming out of the store. When Eddie looked up to greet Richie, he noticed the plastic bags his friend was holding. It looked like a lot of heavy shit was inside them, according to Eddie, but Richie didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go, Eds!" Richie sounded ecstatic as he grabbed Eddie's hand to lead him back to the Townhouse. Richie was running now, the objects inside one of the bags _click-clacking_ against each other. When they finally got into Eddie's room, Richie slammed the door with his back and smiled at him.

"So, I got you vodka, but I also got soda so you can mix it," Richie got on the floor and started to rummage through the bags, taking out three bottles of vodka and a liter of soda. Eddie watched in awe, silently wondering how all of that managed to fit in two flimsy plastic bags. "I don't want you to vomit on your first go around and ruin the lovely carpet."

Richie smiled and looked at Eddie. Eddie felt his heart beating in his chest, partly due to nervousness and the other part due to embarrassment.

"Eds, go downstairs and get a cup, I completely forgot that we needed them." Richie laughed at his forgetfulness, and Eddie walked out of his room, slowly shutting the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs and veered right, entering the Townhouse's bar. The overwhelming smell of alcohol was already making Eddie gag. As usual, the bar was unattended, leaving it free for anyone to steal any amount of alcohol they want. Eddie scanned the entire bar to see where the cups were, his eyes eventually landing on a stack of glass cups near the back. He quickly grabbed one and ran back upstairs.

When Eddie opened the door to his room, Richie was still on the floor, his back turned away from his friend. He had lined up the vodka bottles side by side, with the bottle of soda at the very end of the line. The vodka bottles were translucent, and Eddie saw that the vodka inside them was filled to the brim except for one. One was almost empty save for a few inches at the bottom. Richie had already drunk it.

"Jesus, Rich!" Eddie was completely dumbfounded. "Are you fucking okay?"

Richie spun around to face Eddie and patted the ground next to him. Eddie reluctantly sat next to Richie, making the other smile. Richie took the cup from Eddie's hand and grabbed the almost empty vodka bottle. He poured the rest into the cup, which filled about three inches of it, and immediately after opened the soda bottle. The hissing sound made Eddie wince due to the utter lack of noise. Richie poured the soda into the cup, stopping when it filled about halfway. He carefully shook the cup for a few seconds and then handed it to Eddie.

"There ya go, Eds," Richie did a thumbs up. "Really hope you don't vomit!"

"Thanks." Eddie peered into the cup. He could see no trace of vodka. The soda had practically drowned it. Despite this, Eddie was nervous. He lifted the edge of the cup to his lips and tipped it. When the soda/vodka mixture entered his mouth, his throat immediately tightened. He coughed it out all over the floor and whipped his inhaler (Richie bought him a new one after everything that happened) out of the pocket of his jeans. Shoving it into his mouth, Eddie pulled the trigger, cool air entering his lungs. Richie, alarmed by the reaction, put his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"Now it's my turn to ask if you're okay, what the fuck?" Richie sounded surprised. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Richie, It's okay," Eddie stuffed his inhaler back into his jean pocket. "I was just... surprised, that's all."

"Surprised at what?"

"The taste, obviously!"

Richie blinked absentmindedly for a second, then replied, "Oh yeah, that's why I freaked out!"

"That was just a few seconds ago." Eddie looked at Richie, confused.

"Jesus, really? I think this vodka is fucking with my head."

Eddie laughed. "It's okay."

They both started laughing, bathing in the now relaxed energy Eddie's room held. Eddie suddenly noticed that he was still holding the cup. He took a deep breath. If he chugged it, he wouldn't be able to taste it, he quickly deduced. Lifting the cup to his lips again, Eddie quickly let the liquid enter his mouth, where he swallowed it immediately. It entered his mouth, and he swallowed it. It entered. He swallowed it. When the cup was empty, Eddie thought he was going to vomit. He felt that familiar, tight grip on his throat, which made him immediately reach for his inhaler, pull it out, stuff it into his mouth again, and pull the trigger. He glanced at Richie and saw that his friend's mouth was agape.

"Richie, a-"

"That was fucking awesome, Eddie! Holy shit!"

Eddie's face flushed and he stared at the floor. His cheeks burned at Richie's praise, embarrassingly so. While Eddie was busy staring at the ground and waiting for his cheeks to stop making a fool of him, Richie was popping open another vodka bottle and pouring the vodka into the glass, doing the same with the soda. This time, he put more vodka than alcohol in.

"Okay, Eddie," Richie put the glass down on the floor and gripped Eddie's shoulders, making the other man flush red even more. "There's way more alcohol than soda in this one. Do you think you can handle it?"

Eddie, despite feeling a bit lightheaded from chugging the last cup, felt pretty confident. "Of course, Richie!"

"Are you sure? Because we don't-"

Before Richie could finish, Eddie had grabbed the cup and started chugging the whole damn thing. Richie stared at him until his rational brain kicked in. The alcohol had slowed it down a bit, but he finally realized that maybe giving Eddie alcohol was not a good idea. Richie quickly nabbed the cup from Eddie. Soda and vodka spilled all over the carpet, creating a stain.

"What the fuck, babe?" Eddie didn't immediately realize he had just called Richie babe, all he realized was that Richie took his fucking drink. "I was drinking that!"

Richie shook his head. "I really don't think you should be doing this, your fucking asthma went apeshit! This was a bad idea.

"You were the one that poured it, you pri-" Eddie cut himself off as he felt the taste of the vodka finally register with his taste buds. The throat tightening came again, and it seemed even worse than last time. Richie sprang into action, grabbing Eddie's inhaler quickly forcing it into his mouth. Richie pulled the trigger, but the cool air didn't stop the grip this invisible force had on Eddie's throat. Richie pulled it again. It was still there. A third time. Nothing.

Finally, with the fourth pull, Eddie's throat loosened, and his breathing slowed down. When he pulled Richie's arm from near his mouth, the inhaler going with it, he realized his friend was crying.

"This is my fault, Eds," Richie tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. "I didn't even realize you had a goddamn asthma attack the first time."

"Richie, I was the one that took the fucking cup." Eddie pulled his friend into an embrace. Richie, surprised, put his arms around Eddie as well.

"I thought you were going to die!" Richie yelled into Eddie's shoulder. "I am never letting you have alcohol again, I swear to god."

Eddie laughed. "That's fair, but we should probably clean all of this up."

-

When the two of them had thrown all the alcohol away and cleaned the carpet with bleach, they were both in Eddie's bed. They did this all the time, usually just to talk, but this time it was because they were both in pain due to the vodka. Eddie was dangling his arm off the edge of the bed, inhaler in hand and his throat burning. Richie was sitting against the wall at the end of the bed, drinking a bottle of water that he was sharing with Eddie. None of them spoke for a while, resulting in a thick silence broken only by the occasional sound the water bottle crinkling as they handed it back and forth to each other.

Suddenly, Richie broke the silence. "Why did you call me babe earlier?"

"I did what?" Eddie immediately sat up on his bed and faced Richie. "I don't remember that."

"Well, you did it, and it was kind of cute."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Eds."

Eddie swore that Richie had just called him cute, and the mere thought of it was enough to make Eddie's face red. He had no idea how many times he'd blushed today, but it was starting to feel like he was setting a world record.

"Hey, Eddie, can I tell you something?" Richie sounded a bit nervous.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, anything."

There was an anxious look on Richie's face. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking, and then suddenly said:

"I fucked your mom."


End file.
